User blog:Shadow7615/Shadow7615's 10 Waifus
Hello, fellow waifus and husbandos, since nearly everyone is doing this, I decided I should get with the program, so I present to you, My top 10 Waifus, there are only 2 problems, one, this is simply my opinion on who I love, everyone has their own tastes, and two, there are just too many waifus, I wish I could make a list a lot longer but, despite loving many more than 10 I have managed to narrow down my waifus to 10, also it's one per series, so only 1 waifu from each series. 10 (Kid Icarus)]] "Oh Pretty Palutena", I think Hades was right about that description, she's not only a beautiful goddess, but she's a kind hearted goddess, being Pit's mentor/mother figure, I love that motherly aspect of Palutena, she's definitely someone I would love to be around. 9 (Kingdom Hearts)]] Aqua, one of the few characters that was underused in Kingdom Hearts, Birth by Sleep is one of my favourite entries in the entire Kingdom Hearts series, Aqua in particular was a great Keyblade Wielder, being on par with Ventus and Terra as Keyblade Wielders, she's one great fighter, even getting the attention of Zack Fair himself, "How about one date?" 8 Yukiko, no matter when I look at you, Red and Black really suit you well, I don't know if I have a weakness to Red and Black being used together, but I think Yukiko is a very cute waifu, the glasses are also a nice touch, she's also really good in Persona 4: Dancing All Night, the songs about her are great to listen too! 7 (BlazBlue)]] Now normally, I wouldn't like a character like Nu, since she constantly cares solely for Ragna, but there's something about her I really like, is it the hair? Is it the protective personality? Or maybe it's her adorable voice? Anyway I look at it, Nu's cute when you look past her otherwise unusual obsession with Ragna. 6 (Soulcalibur)]] Ever since I played Soulcalibur IV, Xianghua has stood out to me, not because of her appearance, but because of her love for Kilik, one of my favourite Soulcalibur characters of all time, I will never understand why Namco never decided to make Kilik x Xianghua canon, I just can't believe that after what they did with her ending in Soulcalibur IV, they just married her off to someone else! But that doesn't change my opinion of Xianghua, she's still funny and awesome at the same time. 5 (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)]] Yes, of all five Magical Girls, Sayaka just manages to become my favourite of them all in such a short period of them, her swordsmanship is a reason why I like her a little more, the blue hair is also a plus, and I admit I have a love for the colour blue, and Sayaka wears Blue almost always, aside from her hair, so kawaii! 4 (Street Fighter)]] Chun-Li, you may have been defeated by Mai Shiranui, but you'll always be a winner in my eyes, I love so much about Chun-Li, her voice (Yes, I'm a Laura Bailey fanboy), her clothing, her logic-defying abilities and her drive to improve, I would main Chun-Li in Street Fighter, and i'll definitely be considering maining her in Street Fighter V. 3 (Naruto)]] Hinata! I love you! I love everything about you, your personality, your hair, your eyes, your voice! AGH! Sorry guys, but I have to be honest, Hinata is gorgeous, I admit that I love Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto is one lucky guy! I'm so glad NaruHina is officially canon! 2 (Fire Emblem)]] Now we come to my actual waifu, Lucina, in Awakening, my first Fire Emblem game, I married Lucina, and Morgan became the cutest daughter I could ever have! My beautifu waifu Lucina also has beautiful hair, a beautiful eye in the form of The Brand of the Exalt and a lovely voice (Yes, that's Laura Bailey again), But if my actual waifu is not be Number 1, then who is?! 1 (Final Fantasy X)]] This was perhaps the hardest decision to make on this entire list, since I have so many Final Fantasy waifus, with Yuna, Tifa, Lightning and Rydia making up the majority of my waifus, Yuna of them all came first, after a beautiful introduction to the series through Final Fantasy X, Yuna touched my heart and purified my interest in Final Fantasy, and ever since, I have always loved Yuna, and I just have a special connection to her that the other waifus on this list just can't quite reach themselves, but I still love all of them, Lucina will always be my waifu, but Yuna managed to do just a little bit more~ Category:Blog posts